


Hinata x Kageyama

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Kageyama discovered he was in love with Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata x Kageyama

He knew he was new to this whole 'friends' thing, but this feeling wasn't normal was it?  
All Kageyama Tobio wanted to do was stare at him until he passed out from exhaustion or starvation, he doesn't really care which, he wasn't too picky.   
There was a faint quiver to the way his hands lay at his sides, his skin too aware of the warmth of the sun not even an inch away, completely unaware of Kageyama's internal war.

Hinata Shouyou was curled on his side, legs pulled up with his knees barely brushing against Kageyama's thighs, mouth open wide with obnoxious snores filling the silence. His hair is strangely straight rather than messy, pressing flat against Kageyama's pillows and down his own face. Hinata's breath stank, Kageyama would know because he was breathing into Kageyama's personal bubble that consisted of no-one but himself and the small little red-head who weasled his way inside. Kageyama didn't know how or why the small male laying beside him on his single mattress, that the stupid stupid little sun convinced could fit them both, made him want to slam his head into a brick wall. He knew it wasn't for annoyance. Sure, Hinata annoyed him plenty, but this was different.

All Kageyama wanted to do was look at him, he was sure that he would never tire of the sight. He had the strangest urge to move his pinky, just the slightest, to feel the other male's skin. Was it hot to the touch like he imagines? Or is it cool? He wanted to run his fingers through the undoubtedly knotty hair and pull the tangled strands free to stick up messily as they do. He wanted to listen to the loud chatter until his ear fell off, he wanted to graze his fingers along the soft skin against the blue vein prominent in the small, pale neck that Kageyama was positive he could wrap one hand around to feel the pulse. Would it beat specifically for him? Because Kageyama knew that his heart beats only for the fire-ball with red hair and big dreams. 

His head throbs with too much emotion to experience in one night.   
How could Hinata lay there? Looking so god-damn ugly but so god-damn beautiful all at once?  
It didn't seem possible that one person could have such little possession of their own body. His whole being didn't even belong to himself. If Hinata asked him to jump, Kageyama would ask how high. If Hinata asked him to stop breathing, Kageyama would silently scream until he turned blue. 

He knew he was new to this whole 'friends' thing, but this feeling wasn't normal was it?  
This felt like sun in the snow. This felt like the feeling of a powerful spike hitting your palm and taking the opponents court. This felt like finally being able to breathe without even knowing you were silently dying.   
No, Kageyama decided. This wasn't what friends felt like. Much to his own distaste, he was in love. He fell in love at fifteen. With an annoying little shit he was pretty sure he was stuck with now for the rest of his life because even the thought of Hinata leaving him behind was enough to make him suck in a breath and pray that his shattering heart won't wake the sleeping beauty by his side.

Against better judgement, Kageyama turns to his side. He was sure his brain was over-working itself to the point the whole neighbourhood could hear it but of course Hinata wouldn't notice. He didn't even notice when Daichi set a blow-horn off in his ear at training camp. Surely he wouldn't notice this? Not what was about to happen. At least, Kageyama hoped. He needed to know for sure and there was only one way to find out.   
It was hesitant, it was soft, but it was there.   
Kageyama leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed and pressed his lips against Hinata's open mouth, pressing the two lips closed and feeling his heart leap into the next year. His skin burned red and his fingers itched to trace patterns into the smaller boy's back until he woke, to lay there and stare at him until his 5 am alarm rings but he doesn't. Instead, he counts to 3 and pulls away, settling back against the wall and watching as Hinata moves closer to him in his sleep. Kageyama closes his eyes, pressing the heels of his hands against his face with the dread that he will never forget that kiss.

When Hinata wakes, Kageyama is asleep, turned on his side and facing the innocent red-head who's lips are tingling with a kiss he never knew existed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please let me know or if you have any criticisms I would like to know so I can improve.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
